Balance of the Chosen
by Nexusdragon
Summary: Kim and Ron are in college and are finally living together.  Everything seems perfect.  But strange urges are causing Ron some trouble.  And a terrible laugh is haunting him in his dreams. Boooyahahahahah!  Rated M for serious mature content.
1. Meditation

**Balance of the Chosen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, it's characters, or any other thing that might be connected to it in any way, shape, or form. If I did, this show would be starting up its fifth season by now.

This story takes place after "Graduation".

**Chapter 1**

Ron sat on his bed, staring into the fabric of his blankets as if they held the answers to the questions running through his mind. It had been almost a year since he and Kim had graduated from high school, and everything was finally starting to really look up for the two. They had moved from their respective houses into a house that had been given to them as a graduation present from many of the people that they had rescued over the years. Everyone had chipped in as much as they could spare, and the house was completely theirs. No strings attached. No rent, no taxes, no problems.

Kim had been accepted to just about every college on the planet, but had chosen one in Middleton to stay close to Ron, who had been accepted to only one school. The Middleton Culinary Arts School. But none of that was on Ron's mind at the moment.

Recently, Ron's mind had been plaguing him with thoughts that were not his own. Thoughts that he wished would just go away. But they just kept coming back. Thoughts of fighting. Thoughts of conquering. And a laugh that kept waking him up in the middle of the night, drenched with sweat.

_Booyaahahahahahah!_

Ron mentally smacked himself. If he didn't figure out a way to make this stop, he was sure that he would go insane. If he wasn't already.

Ron shook himself out of his thoughts and relaxed into a lotus position on his bed. He slowed his breathing and slowly willed his heartbeat to a level that most medical doctors would say was normal for someone in a coma. Ron let his mind sway and drifted into the dreamlike world of his own inner thoughts. He found himself standing in a dark room. The blonde sensed another presence in the room and turned around to see himself. Well, almost himself. The other him was dressed in his old Fearless Ferret costume.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, a little confused as to what his mind was showing him.

"_I would think that it would be painfully obvious."_ The costumed version of himself answered in a tone usually heard right before a superhero took down a group of villains.

"_You must remember who you're talking to."_ A voice called out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Ron asked turning away from his costumed clone and looking in the direction of this new voice.

Another Ron stepped out of the darkness. This one was dressed in Ron's old outfit from high school.

"_You know, it's been a long time since you were actually down here. Didn't Sensei tell you to meditate more often? It helps you focus and keeps your mind balanced." _The high school Ron said.

"_It's not like he ever really listened to what Sensei taught. He may not have learned, but I made sure to take everything to heart."_ Another voice said in the darkness followed by a sound like metal scraping against metal.

Ron spun to see yet another version of himself. This one was sitting in a corner of the room, leaning up against the wall. He was shirtless and wore a pair of loose fitting black pants held at the waist bye a blue martial arts belt. This new Ron was holding the Lotus Blade so that its point was in the floor and was scraping a small piece of rough metal over the blade, sharpening it with every sweep. Ron would have turned away from this new Ron, but he was almost afraid to. This new Ron was not like the others. He seemed… dangerous.

"Who are all of you?" The real Ron asked, a little put off that his mind was showing him all of these versions of himself.

"_We are you."_ All three said at the same time. Each sounding like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"_To be more specific, different parts of the complete you."_ The high school Ron pointed out.

"So what exactly are each of you?" The true Ron asked, trying to word his question better to get a more detailed response.

"_I am your mind."_ The high school Ron said, almost eager to answer more questions.

"_I am your body."_ The dark brooding Ron said from his place in the corner.

"_Don't worry about him. He's never been quite the same since the Mystical Monkey Power started taking effect. Oh, and I'm your good."_ The Fearless Ferret version of himself explained.

"_I guess that would make me your evil."_ Another voice called from the darkness. A very familiar voice.

The true Ron watched as another version of himself stepped into the light. A pale blue version of himself.

"_Booyahahahahah!!!"_

Ron was immediately shaken from his trance. He had broken out in a cold sweat and his breathing had become erratic. A quick glance outside told him that it was late. He had been meditating for a little over a few hours and the sun was beginning to set.

_Great. Kim will be home soon. I can talk to her about this._

Ron climbed down from his bed and headed down into the kitchen to fix dinner for the two heroes. On the way, he passed by Kim's room. When they had moved into their new home, they had taken separate rooms. They had quickly found out that neither were very comfortable being separated. They had kept the rooms separated, but they never slept alone, one always crawling into bed with the other before actually falling asleep.

It was a good sleeping arrangement, Ron thought to himself. When they actually got down to actually sleeping. More often than not, sleeping was the last thing on either of their minds when they slipped into bed with eachother.

Ron smiled to himself. He was probably the luckiest person in the whole world. Or, at least he was in his own mind. He was in love with the greatest woman in the world, he lead an active and fulfilling lifestyle, and, together with his girlfriend, he would occasionally save the world from time to time. Life was good.

The pale blue Ron stared at the spot where the true Ron had stood only moments before. Then, he turned to the gruff, battle worn Ron who was still sharpening the Lotus Blade in the corner.

"_So, tell me more about those lessons you picked up from Sensei."_

The metal that had been scraping across the blade suddenly stopped.

"_What in particular would you like to know?"_ The Ron in the corner asked as he stood up, carefully slinging the Lotus Blade into its sheath on his back.

"_Tell me everything."_

The blade wielding Ron smiled, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth hidden behind his lips.

**End Chapter 1**

-

**Author's Notes**

Hello and welcome to my new story. And for those of you out there who might take this as a sign that I've given up on my old story, "A Lot Darker", don't worry. I plan to finish the story of Psygo. I just figured that I needed a change of pace from my other story. So, here's another story that I came across in the random jumbling of my mind. I just had to do it after finally seeing the "Stop Team Go" episode. That episode was sweet. Well, I've wasted enough of your time. Try to catch chapter two and, as always, please review.


	2. Quiet Evening

Balance of the Chosen 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, it's characters, or any other thing that might be connected to it in any way, shape, or form. If I did, this show would be starting up its fifth season by now.

This story takes place after "Graduation".

**Chapter 2**

Kim stepped through the door to her home and immediately noticed the heavenly aroma in the air. She would have dismissed it like she normally did, but the smell was simply too delicious to cast out of her mind. Even for Ron's cooking, this smell was far too good. And she had tasted just about all of Ron's cooking. But that was more a decision on his part than anything else. As soon as they had moved into the new place, Ron had flat out forbid her from cooking. It wasn't that her cooking was bad; it was the fact that it never made it out of the kitchen to the dining room. Anything she cooked usually ended up either burnt or stuck to a wall before it even had the chance to become a meal. So, Ron had taken over the cooking duties of the house. But whatever he was cooking now smelled so good that Kim couldn't help but to take a few seconds to just appreciate the scent itself.

"Hey, Ron. Whatchya cooking?" Kim asked, coming down from the high of the scent.

"Nothing special. Just a little duck a la range. With a few twists here and there." Ron called back from the kitchen.

Kim walked into the kitchen to see Ron staring into the oven.

"It smells delicious."

"That's what you say about all of my cooking."

"And I mean it every single time." Kim said, walking over to her lover and leaning down to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You know, that kiss tasted better than anything I could cook." Ron said with a smile.

"That's what you say about all of my kisses."

"And I mean it every single time." Ron said, standing up and pulling Kim in for another passionate kiss. They would have stayed that way, too, had the cooking timer on the oven not gone off at that exact moment.

Ron turned from his lover and slipped on some oven mitts. While he was checking on the duck, Kim headed into the living room to relax. It had been a long day, even for her. There had been tests for most of the day, and when she finally did get a break from all of the work, she still had more work to do for each of her extracurricular activities. All in all, she had worked herself into exhaustion over the course of the day and she was looking forward to the rest of the night. A calm, quiet evening with her lover. A delicious dinner. And then a little after hours fun just to work the knots out of her muscles.

_I might even be able to convince Ron to give me one of his patented full body massages._

Kim smiled and settled into the couch. Her mind drifted and soon, she found her eyelids becoming a little too heavy. She closed them for a few seconds, if only to rest her eyes, and found herself falling asleep almost instantly.

Ron took the duck out of the oven and set it on the stovetop to let it cool. After making sure that the duck was fine, he left the kitchen to find Kim. He had noticed that she had left the kitchen earlier, but he had been too focused on the meal to pay attention. He didn't have to go far. Ron found Kim knocked out on the sofa with her bag sitting next to her. He chuckled a little to himself and went back to the kitchen. Ron put a cover over the pan and put the duck in the fridge.

_I can heat it up later and it'll still be just as good._

Ron walked back into the living room and gently gathered Kim up in his arms. She moved slightly, but didn't wake up. He carried her up the stairs and into her own room. Ron carefully undressed his sleeping lover and slid her into the bed. Then he got undressed and turned off the light, sliding into the bed with Kim and pulling the blanket up over them. As he snuggled up to her sleeping form, Ron could only smile.

_I truly am the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole world._

With that last thought, Ron slipped into a deep sleep.

-

**Later that night**

The sound of the Kimmunicator pulled Kim from the dream she had been having. As she looked around, she realized that she was in her room. She also realized that Ron was lying next to her in the bed.

_I must've fallen asleep on the couch again. I gotta stop doing that._

Kim climbed out of bed and searched the room for her pants. Because it was dark, it took her a minute to find her pants and then, locate the pocket that she usually kept the Kimmunicator. Kim made sure to put on a shirt before turning on the device. Wade's face suddenly lit up the screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, drowsily.

"There's been a break in at the Middleton museum."

"Okay. So, why call me? Shouldn't the police be handling this one?"

"They were. Until they found out what was stolen. An ancient monkey idol."

"Monkey Fist. Great. Well, I'll go wake up the chosen one." Kim said, jokingly.

"You might want to give him back his shirt while you're at it." Wade said, smiling.

Kim looked puzzled for a moment until she looked down. In her rush, she had slipped on one of Ron's t-shirts. She blushed and shut off the Kimmunicator. Kim went over to Ron and shook him a little.

"Ron, wake up. We've got a mission."

Ron did not wake up, but instead pulled the blanket in tighter and snuggled up to where Kim had been on the bed before the call.

Kim decided to just let him sleep. It was just Monkey Fist after all. She could handle that. Kim went to the closet and pulled out her mission clothes. As she was getting dressed, she noticed Rufus asleep in the shoebox bed that they had made for him.

"Hey, Rufus." Kim whispered.

Rufus yawned and opened his eyes slowly, trying to see what had woken him up. When he saw that it was Kim, he shook himself awake.

"Hey, buddy. Would you help me out? It looks like Monkey Fist broke into a museum. I tried to wake up Ron, but you know how he is when he's asleep."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Rufus nodded, knowing all too well how his master was once he went to sleep for the night.

"Well, since I couldn't wake him up, I was wondering if you'd go with me. I need an expert on Mystical Monkey Power. And since the Chosen one is out of commission, I figured I'd take the next best person."

Rufus did a few kung-fu moves and then saluted to show that he was all for it. He quickly climbed down from his bed and slipped into Kim's pocket. He quickly noticed that it wasn't anywhere near as comfortable and spacious as Ron's pocket was, but it would do for the moment.

Kim quietly left the room and headed out of the house where her car was waiting. She revved the engine and headed out to the Museum where the police were waiting for her.

-

**Back at the house**

Ron's room was lit by an eerie blue glow. Kim had not noticed it on her way out. If she had noticed it, she would have been alarmed to find that the glow was coming from Ron's closet. Even more than that, she would have been alarmed to find that the glow was coming from an ancient monkey idol that, about an hour ago, had been liberated from the Middleton museum.

**End Chapter 2**

-

**Author's Notes**

Bow before my superior story telling skills!!!! Just kidding. Hoping everyone likes the story so far. Oh, and just so that it's noted, I'm going to be waiting for at least two reviews before I even think about writing the next chapter. So please, by all that is Bueno Nacho, please review.


End file.
